


Tragic Secrets

by metalhawk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Chat Noir, Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: They thought keeping their identities secret would keep themselves- and Paris- safe. Little did they know they would end up destroying each other because of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old fanfic

Marinette was going to tell him. Tomorrow she was going to tell Adrien how she felt and she was not going to back down. Yet, anxiety still gnawed at her. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he didn't want to see her anymore? What if he hated her?

Marinette groaned, putting her head in her hands and swiveling in her chair. Ladybug, who could take down notorious villains with ease, couldn't handle a boy? Imagine if Paris knew about that.

"Trust me," Tikki reassured. "Plagg told me how he felt, and here we are!"

"But you're not the one who told your crush how you felt, Plagg did!"

"Oh. I see your point."

Marinette glanced at the clock. "Shit! I have patrol duty in two minutes!"

How could she have forgotten? Ugh, she'd been so wrapped up with Adrien problems she'd forgotten all about her responsibilities as Ladybug.

"Tikki, spots on!"

«|»

"I was wondering when you would show," Chat said, looking out from where they were perched on a building and out into Paris.

"I lost track of time," Ladybugs panted. "Any suspicious activity?"

"Not yet," He says, "But nothing around here ever stays peaceful for long."  
  
Marinette sighs. "Then we should enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
Chat was more than happy to spend time with his lady. He looked from the city to Ladybug, which in his eyes was more gorgeous than the Eiffel Tower in front of them. Her silky black-blue hair, soft skin, and bright eyes. Her smile topped it all, making his heart flutter in his chest every time she flashed him a grin.

That's when he decided to make a pact. He would tell her how he felt. Tomorrow, when she showed up for patrol, he would tell he loved her.

"Robbery, by the bank!"

And then his lady pulled him to her side and lunged the both of them off the roof.

Damn it. He was enjoying that.

«|»

Marinette bounced nervously on the heels of her feet. Adrien was right there. And she was about to tell him something that could ruin her relationship with him forever. 

 

 

  _Just pretend he's Chat,_ she thinks, _you can always talk to Chat._

 Alya shakes her by the shoulders. "You can do this girl. And I'm not letting you back out."

 "Thanks, Alya." Marinette sighs. 

 She takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready." She almost whispers. 

 Before she can second guess her choice, Alya pushes her towards Adrien. 

 Marinette mentally curses at the blogger. Her mind wipes itself of the thought as she hears Adrien's voice. 

 "Hey, Marinette."

 She swears she sees Nino give Alya a thumbs-up. 

"H-hey, Adrien," She stutters. She feels her face heating up. "I- um, n-need to tell you something. In private."

 "Oh, sure." He smiles. "Come on."

 Together they walk to a more secluded area, where people like Chloe are less likely to intrude. 

 Marinette takes another deep breath. "I'm sorry, this is hard for me."

 Adrien nods in understanding, the patience on his face unwavering. This is one of the billions of reasons why Marinette had fallen for him. 

 "Adrien.....I've fallen in love with you." The words escape before she can approve of them. 

  A feeling beyond heavy dread fills her as his hand drops from her shoulder. The tender moment turns cold. Marinette doesn't dare look at his face, she knows he's disgusted with her. 

  Oh, she's fucked up their relationship for good. 

 "Marinette," Adrien whispers. "I'm sorry, I love another woman."

   _A woman a lot better than me,_ Marinette thinks bitterly _. A woman who could love him better than I ever could. A woman so much prettier, talented and more deserving of Adrien than me._

  A voice poisons her brain, speaking up from the darkest corners of her mind, a place Ladybug hadn't even wandered to, not even when Hawk Moth had made her life hell. 

  And the voice was Adrien's. 

_"How did you ever think you could deserve me? You are worthless."_

 Tears blur her vision. She feels like she wants to through up. A violent emotion floods her mind: anger. 

 She nods, slowly. "I understand."

 Then she runs away,  Adrien calling her name out and running after her. 

 Alya sees her best friend's tear stained face, and pulls her into a hug. Marinette sobs into her shoulder, Adrien trying and failing to comfort her. 

 White hot anger and hate erupts inside her as Chloe taunts mercilessly, the bully's cackle getting lost in the sea of other laughter. 

 Yet Marinette could not get Adrien's imaginary voice out of her head, saying things that even Chloe was above saying. 

 Or it was Chat. Either way, she felt more worthless and small than anything. 

«|»

 Hawk Moth laughed as the seen unfolded before him. 

 Marinette, her name was, held more negative emotions than any of his subjects ever came close to. 

 He summoned an akuma, folding his hand over it, then stopped. 

 Something was telling him to wait. Telling him a situation more negative and power-rich than this would arise, should he let the pitiful girl remain free. 

 So Hawk Moth let the akuma go. 

«|»

 Chat Noir felt miserable as he arrived at the rendezvous for patrol. Guilty, ashamed.

 He couldn't imagine what Marinette was feeling. He only knew that he'd made her feel that way. 

 Ladybug wasn't looking too well either. Her eyes were dulled, the area around them puffy. Her nose was red. She looked really upset. Adrien felt immediate anger at whoever had done this to her, whoever made his lady this sad. 

 She pulled away as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 "Hey, hey, Ladybug, what's wrong?" He asked gently. 

 "Personal issue." She said, so quietly he almost didn't here her. 

 "You know, you can talk to me about anything right?"

 "I don't want to talk about it." 

 Adrien nodded, looking down. "Just know I'm here if you ever need me. And I'll pound whoever did this into the ground should you give the word."

 She doesn't say anything. Oh, something's really wrong here. He needs to know what.

 "Who did it?" He blurts, struggling to keep the growl from his voice. 

 "Chat, I told you I don't want to talk about it-"

 "No, Ladybug, you are seriously hurt and I will hurt this fucker back. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy, malady."

 "It was a boy."

 Chat waited, his paws clenched, for her to go on. 

 "I, uh, told him I had feelings for him. And...well, he already had someone. Someone probably a hundred times better than me-"

 "No." Adrien growls. "You are the best person I've ever met and anybody who doesn't think so obviously doesn't deserve you. You're perfect, Ladybug, you're beautiful and talented and I love you."

 "Chat-" tears fill her wonderful eyes. "Chat, I'm sorry. I don't- I have to go."

 And as she leapt off the roof and into the Parisian sky, Adrien felt his world crumble around him. 

«|»

 This was it, Hawk Moth thought. This was the time. 

 He summoned two white akumas to his hands. He was determined Nooroo could evilise two of them, because Nooroo couldn't upset his master. 

 The now purple akumas flew out the small opening in the glass window, glowing in the Parisian night. Hawk Moth knew that this would give him the ultimate powers. 

 He was certain.


	2. The Night the Heroes Fall

 Each akuma went into a separate direction. One went towards the large Agreste mansion, the other went to the smaller Dupain-Cheng bakery.

 The first flew past huge portraits of solemn faces and modern artwork and design, sliding under the bottom of a door to see a sobbing blonde haired boy with bright, tear filled, green eyes.

 And as the dark butterfly searched for an item to evilise, it discovered something ultimately _catastrophic_ \- pun intended.

 Catastrophic, that was, for Ladybug.

 On the other side of Paris the other akuma unearthed something just as _unfortunate_ for Chat Noir.

 It slipped through a crack in the door to find a black-blue haired girl, with tears in her blue, puffy, eyes. It scanned her for an object to evilise - fluttering back as it saw the Ladybug Miraculous.

 Hawk Moth realised this wouldn't only get him the Miraculouses and destroy one hero like the individual akumas thought - it would destroy both of them.

 Having found two emotionally distraught souls was a victory enough, but having found _Ladybug and Chat Noir_ in such a weakened state was something Hawk Moth had never thought to be in a realm of possibility - much less at the same time.

 Now they would deliver both Miraculouses to him willingly - and destroy each other in the process.

 He cackled as he watched the heroes and their kwamis see too late what was happening.

 The akumas pounced, one poisoning the ring and the other the earrings. 

 A raging fight between good and evil went down inside the Miraculouses, and the chosens screamed in pain as the darkness snuffed out the spark of good, heroic, energy.

 It was then that a dark shadow seemed to fall over Paris as well.

 The kwamis could only watch, helpless, as the pink, glowing, outline of Hawk Moth's mask appeared over each's chosen.

 "Chat Blanc," he addressed Chat Noir first, letting his partner remain oblivious of his akumatising. Then, Ladybug: "Misfortune."

 He then acknowledged both of them at the same time. "Would you like to seek revenge on those who have made you feel this way?"

 Blanc's face spread into his signature Chesire grin, with a disturbing evil twist. Ladybug nodded, an equally disturbing glint in her drying eyes.

 "I will grant your wishes," Hawk Moth lied, "If you give me three things in return: both Miraculouses, and your partners destruction."

 The most disturbing, troubling thing of all was that they didn't even flinch when giving identical consent.

 "Yes, Hawk Moth."

 Then, bubbling purple and black gas enveloped the partners, changing and evilising them as it did. 

  Misfortune emerged, her eyes crimson with sharp winged eyeliner and a cackle that escaped her blood red lips. Her hair was a glossy black, and Tikki refused to believe that this was still Marinette. Still Ladybug.

  In the Agreste mansion, Chat Blanc arose. His appearance mainly unchanged, besides the crimson cat-slit eyes and evil smile. Like Tikki, Plagg couldn't fathom how Adrien could've changed so drastically.

 "Transform!" Hawk Moth boomed.

 "Tikki, spots on!" Misfortune said.

 The ladybug kwami was screaming and sobbing, the gravitational pull of the Miraculous stronger than it had ever been. It pulled her in, and she found it dark and cold.

 "Plagg, claws out!" Chat Blanc growled.

 His kwami yelled as it was helplessly pulled into his chosen's ring, sharing Tikki's observance of the cold, evil, atmosphere.

 Hawk Moth smiled at the changes brought to the heroes by his hand.

 Misfortune's suit was black with red dots that matched her eyes. The color of blood. Her yoyo glowed with power. 

 Chat Blanc's suit had turned white, his staff radiating power, much like his counterpart's, and one of his paws had the dark energy of a Cataclysm literally at his fingertips.

 Though, no matter how much either of them had changed, they each still carried hurt in their hearts - only they didn't know the hurt was for each other.


	3. Bluebell Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misfortune and Chat Blanc meet for the first time as their new selves.

  Misfortune swings from the Parisian buildings, eliciting screams and alarmed voices as they slowly realise this is supposed to be Paris's hero.

  But Misfortune can't seem to remember anything of this "Ladybug" they speak of. 

  The same goes for Chat Blanc, as he pole vaults throughout the city. Who the hell is Chat Noir?

  He shakes his head of the thought, only one thing clear in his clouded mind: kill his partner.

  He sees a spotted figure swinging from building to building via yoyo, which was emitting a radiant red energy. He descends to the ground, landing on the bricks of a courtyard.

  People start to clear the courtyard, screaming and pointing and again murmuring "Chat Noir". He doesn't have time to ponder it.

  The spotted figure stands across from him, at the other side of the courtyard. 

  His partner. 

  Except this not how he remembers her. He vaguely pulls the image of a smirking woman with bluebell eyes and hair dark as night...with a bright red suit and soft skin.

  That's when he realises - just as she seems to - that the woman before him as been akumatised as well. 

  Because this is not the woman he remembers. 

  Either way his orders are to kill her. 

  And Chat Blanc remembers what happened the last time he saw her - and his fists clench.

  Hawk Moth's voice rings out in his mind.

  _" Would you like to seek revenge on those who have made you feel this way?"_

__ He would very much like to.

  A growl escapes his throat, and Blanc charges at the twisted Ladybug, his cataclysmic hand outstretched and his staff spinning to form a indestructible shield.

  She spins her yoyo to match his shield, using it to deflect his cataclysm's energy with a snarl on her face that makes his stomach clench.

  "Hello, Ladybug," he sneers.

  "I don't know who that is," she says. "I'm Misfortune."

  And, for reasons currently unknown to him, that doesn't sit well with him.

  Maybe because he's in the same situation.

  He crouches to brush the ground with cataclysmic energy. Ladybug hooks her yoyo around a gargoyle above, pulling herself up and over his head.

  Chat's regular paw grabs her by the ankle, slamming her back down on the bricks. She squirms underneath him, going to kick him in the jaw, but this time he isn't so hospitable, his cataclysmic claws digging into the flesh of her thighs.

 She cries out in pain, and Chat Blanc _cackles._  

 Hawk Moth repeats his orders, entering his mind.

_  "Get her Miraculous!" _

__ He goes to swipe the earrings from her ears, but his hand hovers over them.

 Hesitation.

 Exactly what Misfortune needed to escape.

 She lifts her leg up, kicking him in the face. Then her yoyo wraps around his neck, cutting off his air supply. He claws at the restriction to no avail.

 Misfortune goes for his Miraculous, and he quickly clenches his fist so she can't get it. 

 "Come on, be a good kitty."

 She laughs. Then one of her gloved fingers trail a line along his jaw, and it _burns_.

 He struggles away from her, hissing.

 She sighs. Her fingers suddenly grip his chin tightly, yanking his head to the side.

 "Give it," she sneers.

 Chat slowly moves his cataclysmic paw, the other still scratching at his throat. Then he smiles that Chesire grin, and Misfortune's eyes widen.

 Too late. His claw leaves a streak of black, burning energy along her black. She cries out again, staggering backwards.

 He pulls the yoyo from around his neck.

 He's just about to attack again when his ring beeps.

 Misfortune's earring do the same.

  _"Retreat,"_ Hawk Moth says.

 "Until next time, Noir!" She says. Then pulls herself among the rooftops once again.

 Blanc releases his transformation.

 Plagg falls out of the ring, coughing and sprawled out weakly on the brick. His eyes are a dull green, and his whiskers are droopy.

 His chosen simply stares.

 "Adrien....please...don't do this!" His kwami stutters. "I can't take it..."

 "Listen Plagg," Blanc hisses, showing his sharp teeth at the dying kwami. "I'm not Adrien. I'm not Chat Noir. I'm Chat Blanc. You're master!"

 Plagg pulls his body into a ball, tears springing to his eyes as he calls for Tikki via kwami bond.

_"Help..."_

_«|»_

_"Help..."_

Tikki shudders, sobbing as she gets Plagg's whimper. Plagg almost never sounds so weak. He's truly broken. And Tikki find there is nothing she can do.

 She can't resist Marinette. She can't save Plagg. She can't do anything at all except let the akumatised Ladybug and Chat Noir drain her and the love of her life to death.

 She hears "Misfortune" scream in anger. 

 "It was him!? _He_ is Adrien!?" 

 Misfortune is situated behind a ledge, spying on her "enemy". Of course, she'd just found out what Chat Blanc or Chat Noir or whoever really is.

 Tikki doesn't have any hope. She looks down at Plagg's small, curled body. He meets her eyes.

  _There's nothing she can do._

 


	4. Identities of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identities are revealed, hearts are hurt and revengeful.

  Misfortune wanted to kill him.

  She peered over the roof ledge at the boy with golden hair and akumatised crimson eyes, yelling at his kwami with a booming voice and barred teeth.

  She'd recognized him instantly, akumatised or not. 

  "It was him!? _He_ is Adrien!?" She growls.

  Adrien Agreste. The person who she fell in love with. The person who stomped all over her heart. The person who's name made hate bubble in her chest, who's face made rage fill her mind. The person who she realised was just as twisted and evil as her right now.

 She wanted so badly to kill him with an overdose of his own medicine, but the exhausted, withered, useless kwami beside her made it impossible for her to defeat him quickly.

 Anger quickly made her logic twist to pure recklessness.

 Hawk Moth read her thoughts. Before she even got to her feet, a sharp ache went through her body. Misfortune stifled a scream through clenched teeth, sliding down the ledge and falling to her knees.

 _"I said,"_ Hawk Moth yells. _"retreat."_

 Misfortune gasps as he releases the punishment.

 "Yes, master."

 And then she runs away.

  _Until next time....Adrien._

_«|»_

Misfortunescreams as she charges at Chat Blanc.

 "I will have you head for what you've done to me.." She pauses, her yoyo hitting him in the face. "..Adrien!"

 "I don't know who that is!" Blanc yells. His hits are a little harder. He doesn't know what he's done to her. He hasn't the slightest idea who Adrien is, no memories, no feelings....He wants people to stop telling him off his past.

 Or perhaps it's the lurking threat of Hawk Moth, making him forget...

 Misfortune yells again in frustration as she attacks. The attacks, for both sides, were getting harder and harder to withhold, the angry each of them got.

 And, oh, she was _boiling_ with anger. This man had shattered her heart without a thought, and he _couldn't even remember?_

"I hate you!" They yell at the same time.

 A part of them, deep under the akuma's control, regrets it. They're gasping for air, wanting to just let go, to get out and come back into the other arms forever.

 Hawk Moth is going to make sure that part is snuffed out for good.

 "You hurt me, too! You threw me aside! After all I'd done for you!" He brings back the bright bluebell eyes, the beautiful smile and blue-black hair, the red suit... 

 Misfortune had no idea.

 All she remembered was a boy with a charming smile, green eyes, and blonde hair. 

 That she wanted to kill said boy.

 That said boy was Chat Blanc.

 One last blow brought Blanc to the ground. She sat atop of him, throwing punch after punch to his face in anger and frustration and _hurt_.

 "You-" punch to the nose. She hears a crack.

 "Hurt-" To the jaw.

 "Me-" His throat.

 "I-" another strong blow.

 "Hurt-"

 "You!" She yells.

 She looks at what she's done to him. He looks like he's barely holding on, now. His face is swollen, his lip is split and his eyes are blackening, he's struggling to breathe and blood from his nose runs all over his face.

 But those red, unforgiving eyes...they flicker.

 She thought she was seeing things in her hysteria.

 Then it happens again. Again.

 From red to green. For longer periods of time the green takes control, and Misfortune starts to feel something inside of her, something she can't ever seen to remember feeling.

 Love. Light. 

 Her old self.

 It's fighting back.

 She finds herself letting it, her eyes holding Chat's still flickering ones.

 Then something clicks inside her. It hits her so hard, so fast.

_"Mon Chaton!"_


End file.
